


Colorful

by Edge of Darkness (arsenicarose)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Black and White Soul Mate AU, Blood, Color Blindness, Color blind soul mate au, Death, Episode: s08e12 Zugzwang, F/M, Sad, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/Edge%20of%20Darkness
Summary: Spencer Reid lives in a world where everyone is color blind until they meet their soulmate. What will his first time seeing color be like?Inspired by: http://imaginingcriminalminds.tumblr.com/post/159123036018/imaginingcriminalminds-i-am-so-sorry-i-had-an





	Colorful

Spencer had lived his whole life in black and white. He didn’t mind. Many people in the BAU had black and white vision, especially at the beginning of his time there. 

Hotch could see in color. He liked to tell the story of how the world lit up when he met Haley. He said that the world still held color after her death. He didn’t know if that was better or worse.

Gideon could see in color, but he wouldn’t say who caused it. He didn’t like talking about these things. The team never got to find out before he left.

Rossi could see in color when he started. He also wouldn’t reveal which of his wives (if any) had caused this.

The rest of the team was color blind. Spencer still didn’t know if Elle had found her person. They stopped talking.

JJ was the first young member of the team to see color. She wanted to deny it at first, she had later confided in Spencer, but she couldn’t help but notice the color in Will’s cheeks.

Derek would see color after Spencer, with Savannah. He found the color of her eyes enchanting, and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He told Spencer later that he was scared to tell Savannah, because he wasn’t sure she could see color yet.

Spencer saw color before Morgan, and he wasn’t ready for it. When Diane ripped the blindfold from his eyes, he was too scared to notice. He didn’t see it when he was pleading for Maeve’s life or when he was kissing the vile stalker. He didn’t notice until it was too late.

He fell to his knees in front of Maeve, and saw it. The color red. The dark red of her blood spilling to the floor. The realization shot through him, vibrating his core with horror. He looked around the room wildly, picking up intricacies he had never seen before.

Then his eyes fell back to Maeve. Her eyes were closed, but he could see the shades of black in her hair, the pale pink of her skin, both of which were streaked with blood.

Blood with color made everything seem more horrifying. How had Hotch, Rossi, and JJ handled all the blood? He had always seen it, but it had never looked worse than now. Maybe it was terrible because it was hers.

He was shaking now, and he looked to his own hands. He didn’t even know what he looked like. Had Maeve gotten to see him in color? Had she lost the chance to see it through panic and death?

JJ approached him and put her arms around him. “Oh, Spence. I’m so sorry.”

“JJ… I can see…” he murmured.

“What can you see?”

“She made me see…”

JJ looked confused, but then her eyes widened. She silently wrapped her arms around him and held him close, while he collapsed into sobs.


End file.
